User talk:BritishCynic
I need a boot disc for windows for work groups (I believe it is 3.1) wcharrison40Wcharrison40 18:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC) --Wcharrison40 18:26, 20 August 2008 (UTC)wcharrison40 Whoh...guess I'm the first one... First one to post on UserTalk here. Nice. Anyway, I'm a *complete* newb to Wikis in general, although I'm an advanced user with almost anything else having to do with computers. So, my question is, how would I go about adding a new page to the Wiki? Is this something only an admin can do, or something? Thanks, --Bridger 20:22, 3 Oct 2005 (UTC) No, everyone can create new pages. A link to an Article Creation Page is smack in the middle of the wiki's Main_Page. You may have to be logged in for it to work. For documentation about how to contribute to a MediaWiki-based wiki such as this one, the appropriate MediaWiki editing help page should get you started. It is a little unfortunate that there is no obvious link to documentation about how to contribute to the wiki. Neither the in the left navigation panel nor the link at the end of editing pages does not lead anywhere helpful. By the way, it is considered polite to overlook the fact that one wrote the top entry. And, if you look in this page's history, you will see that you are not the first to add an entry, you just wrote the posting that is currently at the top. --Infologist 19:15, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Looks like I'm the 2nd... Hi i was just wondering if you allow copying of articles from wikipedia to the wikicity? Thanks 212.120.231.162 23:26, 12 February 2006 (UTC) * Copying is permitted, if original credit is given to Wikipedia. The article must also be sufficiently expanded upon, rather that just remain a clone of the original article. Mailing List Hi, what's the address for the wikia mailing list, and is it active? Thanks, Markdarb 01:20, 4 July 2006 (UTC) The related mailing list can be found here, but it never saw any activity (yet). Personally, I would expect any discussions about the wiki to be held in the wiki itself, like on this page here. --Infologist 18:44, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Merging TwoTailedFox, this wikia and CompuWiki are very similar, I was wondering if you'd like to merge them (which would make you a crat on CompuWiki). The primary difference is i think CompuWiki is not just PCs, but all computers back the 1950's. If your interested, Add at comment on my discussion page. Marz2, Bureaucrat of CompuWiki :Hi TwoTailedFox, I just saw your entries on Marz2's talk page, where you showed interest in merging with Computer Wiki. :Apparently Marz2 has not replied, maybe he expected you to reply on his talk page at Computer Wiki and did not notice your reply in the "pc" wiki. :Looking at his contribution page on Computer Wiki, he does not seem to be active any more, but it may be worth a try to reply there, or on the talk page of active admins there. :Even though the "PC" wikia is older, I think it would be a good idea to merge the "pc" wikia into the "computer" wikia and combine the two communities. :--Infologist (talk) 11:38, February 23, 2015 (UTC)